I think I'll move to america
by alphazodiac
Summary: based on'alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day' by Judith Viorst, inu-yasha's POV


'awww...'  
  
I went to sleep with gum in my mouth and now there's gum in my hair and when I got out of the tree this morning I tripped on my Tetsusaiga and by mistake I dropped my yukata in the lake and the it got all wet and I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
At breakfast naraku found fifteen jewel shards and kouga got sixteen jewel shards but I couldn't find any because they already had them.  
  
I think I'll move to America.  
  
In the forest a youkai tried to kill me from the left side. another youkai attacked me from the right side. I said I was being scrunched. I said I was being smushed. I said, if you don't get the hell away from me I'll have to have to rip thier freaking legs off. No one even answered.  
  
I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
In the village kikyou said she liked naraku's minions better than my minions.  
  
at the campfire miroku said I put too much water in the soup. In the longhouse sango said I left out the meat. Who needs that meat?  
  
I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
I could tell because sesshoumaru and I got in a fight and he said he wasn't sure he wanted me to be his brother any more. He said I was a stupid half-demon and naraku or kouga could be better youkai than me.  
  
I hope you get kicked by a hobo, I said to sesshoumaru. I hope the next time you get on your horse a corpse dancing crow flies by and knocks you all the way to america.  
  
There pastries from kagome's mother at lunch and miroku got a package of chocolate bars with almonds and sango got a package of jelly rolls that had little chocolate sprinkles on the top. Guess whose mother was dead?  
  
It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
That's what it was, because after lunch I was going through the forest and got attacked by a rabid, foaming youkai and I'm pretty sure I broke a couple bones and I had to go to the campground and kagome just glared at me. Come back tomorrow and I'll fix it if it's not better, said kagome.  
  
Tomorrow, I said, I'm going to america.  
  
On the way to naraku's castle I tripped on a rock and twisted my foot and while we were waiting for kagome to bring over her backpack full of stuff sesshoumaru made me fall where it was muddy and then when I got mad because of the mud sesshoumaru said I was a sissy and while I was punching sesshoumaru for saying sissy kagome came back with her backpack and gave me a 'sit' for being muddy and fighting.  
  
I'm having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I told everybody. No one even answered.  
  
So then miroku, sango, and I went out to the village to buy some weapons. miroku chose a huge air rip amplifier. sango chose a bigger boomerang. I chose the rabid attack-hobo but then the shopkeeper said, We're all sold out. He made me buy a plain non-rabid one, but they can't make me use him.  
  
When I went kagome's house with kagome at her bedroom she said I couldn't mess with her modern things but I forgot. she also said to watch out for her homework on his table, and I was careful as could be except for my elbow. He also said don't fool around with her phone, but I think I called america. kagome gave me three sits and said she wouldn't handle me coming over any more.  
  
It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
There were brussel sprouts for dinner and I hate brussel sprouts.  
  
The wussy villagers were being attacked by youkai and I hate youkai.  
  
My hot spring was ice cold, I got soap in my eyes, I haven't washed my red yukata for three weeks now, and I had to wear my weird pink yukata and I hate my pink yukata.  
  
When I went to the tree kikyou took back the jewel shard she said I could keep and she gave it to naraku and a bee hive had formed on my branch and I broke my favorite arm.  
  
kirara wants to sleep with sango, not with me.  
  
It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
kagome says some days are like that.  
  
Even in america. 


End file.
